


The Scarf

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: A version of the Classic scary story The Ribbion.





	

The first day that Johnny walked into the locker room Sean knew he was in love. Johnny was everything that Sean could have ever dreamed of, perfect, the one he had been waiting for.

And lucky for him Johnny felt the same.

So no one was surprised when when they ended up together.

The only thing that confused Sean was the red scarf that Johnny always wore around his neck.

One day Sean decided to ask, "Why do you always wear that red scarf?"

Johnny had answered, "I...I can't tell you that. Just that I must never take it off."

He didn't understand but Sean nodded and left the subject alone.

                                                           *******************************

Sean started watching closer. And indeed the scarf never came off.

Johnny wore it always, at home, at practice, during games, even in the shower. Sean found this very odd. But every time he asked about it, Johnny would smile sadly and reply, "I must never take my scarf off."

One game, Johnny got hurt.

Badly.

They had to take him off the ice on a stretcher.

Sean rushed to Johnny's side, not caring what was said. Johnny was barely conscious but he clutched Sean hand and begged,"Please don't let them take off my scarf."

Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing but Johnny was becoming agitated, so he promised he would tell them.

Thankfully Johnny was all right.

Sean went to visit him in the hospital, bringing Johnny flowers.

Johnny laughed at the gesture, though Sean could tell that it was appreciated.

"Thank you. And thank you for telling them I must not take off my scarf."

Sean still didn't understand why the scarf was so important, but he nodded to Johnny.

                                                                  *************************

One day they went to they visited a children's hospital, with the team.

"Would you like to hold little Billy?" The nurse asked.

Johnny nodded smiling at the child as he took Billy in his arms. Johnny talked to him for a bit but then little Billy reached for the scarf.

Johnny stopped him saying. "No. no. I must never take off my scarf."

                                                                *************************

The red scarf frustrated Sean for a long time. He loved Johnny with all his heart but couldn't figure out his obsession with the red scarf.

At the end of the season they were all gathered for the end of the season photo. Finally Sean thought maybe he would take off that old scarf.

Sean's arm was slung around Johnny's shoulders and Sean reached for the end of the scarf.

Johnny stopped him, of course. "I must never take off my scarf."

Sean pulled his arm away with a huff."I don't understand." He said. "Why not?"

Johnny just smiled sadly at him.

                                                            ****************************

One night, Sean was still awake, watching Johnny sleep, the scarf of course around his neck.

"I love you but why do you insist on wearing that awful scarf. I think it's time I found out why."

Sean leaned over, beginning to slowly pull on the end of the scarf. The loops slowly unfurled, pulling away from his neck, until only the final loop was left.

Johnny woke up with a start fingers scrambling at Sean's wrist, but it was too late as Sean slid his finger under the scarf and tugged.

The scarf pulled away in his hands.

POP!

Johnny's head came off. Bouncing off the bed on to the floor.

"I warned you," Came Johnny's ominous disembodied voice.


End file.
